The invention relates to a device on a spinning room preparation machine, for example a fibre flock feeder, carding machine, cleaner or the like, for supplying and/or discharging fibre material, in which a tray-like guide element having a guide surface co-operates with at least one conveyor roll located opposite, the fibre material being guided towards and along the guide surface.
At the feed tray of the flock feeder of a carding machine it can happen that fibres remain adhering to the tray as a result of high surface roughness. This has the result that a “sausage” of fibres forms at that location and the machine becomes blocked. In order to avoid that kind of blockage, nowadays the trays are laboriously polished.
In a device for filling spinning cans with the fibre strand (sliver) (DE 29 40 244 A), a fibre strand from a draw frame or carding machine is guided over a ramp that has been set in vibration in order to ensure that the fibre strand slides smoothly. At the same time, as filling of the can progresses, the support is slowly lowered from an upper position to a waiting position. As a result, the pressure of the fibre strand on a rapidly rotating funnel wheel is constant. In that way, a shaking movement brings about compaction of the fibre strand.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a device of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and which, in particular, provides a simple way of supplying and/or discharging the fibre material without undesirable adhesion of fibres.